Results of Insanity, Kingdom Hearts edition!
by the Dark Sisters
Summary: Guess what happens when you give us sugar? That’s right, an insane, yaoi, Kingdom HeartsHarry Potter fic. Beware of our insanity!
1. The Unexpected Trip

Sora (the writer): Hi! Here it is! The first new storeh of the collaboration of the Dark Sisters! Consisting of me! Sora, and my friend/sister Engetsu! –whispers- We're going to be in the story later! Yay!

Engetsu: whacks the back of Sora's head you idiot, that was supposed to be a surprise.

Sora: Sorry. –gives trademark Sora pout-

Engetsu: rolls eyes Anyways, we both have our own accounts, so check those out. She's Kaleena55, and I'm Layelleswen. When we met, she was obsessed with Kingdom Hearts, and I was obsessed with Harry Potter. We still are (we met a couple months ago) and so we started this fic. Originally, it was going to be a Kingdom Hearts fic, but she suggested we do a cross over. And, well, here's the result of our insanity. This would be why you're not supposed to have sugar for breakfast. So with out any adu, here's chapter 1 of 'Results of Insanity.'

Sora: But before we start, a few things! (1) Long chapter this is. (2) We don't like Kairi and she will be dissed. (3) There is yaoi in this! A lot in fact, and if you don't know what that is, it is sexual relationships between two men. The couples are HarryxDraco, RikuxSora, WakkaxTydus, and maybe some more. We're not sure who else yet but, yeah. (4) The six people from Destiny Islands have the mindset of the characters in FFVIII. If you haven't played this game, you probably don't know what they're talking about. (5) For your future warningness ... this was made while we, the writers, were hyper and had lots of chocolate for breakfast on Halloween. This story is also almost completely random. (6) Happy reading! –waves to the victims ... erm ... happy viewers of insanity-

Results of Insanity

Chapter 1: The Unexpected Trip

By the Dark Sisters

Engetsu: Disclaimer: I own Harry Potter and co., while Sora owns Kingdom Hearts. I am also an elf, while she's a demon. Then we realize that for the time being, we're stuck as humans in high school, and don't have much money. Wanna sue? I think I got twenty cents, but that's about it.

Harry sat on the porch of the Shrieking Shack, looking at a brochure to a cabin in Antarctica. It was unknown to the muggle world that there was a small colony living in an Antarctic plane on said continent. He looked up as Draco stepped on the porch. "Hey."

"Hey."

"Ready to go?"

"Yeah." Draco set his bag on the porch. "You?"

"Yeah." Harry grabbed his bag, which was sitting beside them. "This looks like a good one. What do you think?"

"Sounds good. Lets go." Harry stood up and Draco picked up his bag. They pulled out their wands and apparated. One problem. They were still there. Harry turned to Draco.

"What the HELL happened, Draco?"

"I have no idea." Suddenly, they heard a "pop" and there was a flash of light. They turned around and saw six strangely dressed people standing in front of them.

"Bloody HELL."

"Ah! Who are you?" One of the four boys of the group said.

"Hurry up, protect the others!" Another said.

"Right." The first one said and nodded.

They both jumped in front of the other four people and were suddenly wielding two very weird and pretty unworldly weapons, an oversized key and a weird looking wing with an eye in the handle.

Harry pulled out his wand. "Petrificus totalis."

"Stopara!" The first boy that had talked countered.

"Damn it, Harry." Draco shook his head.

"Here Sora." The second boy who had talked said and tossed an Eye Drops potion to him. Sora went back into his regular stance.

"Thanks Riku!" Sora said to Riku and smiled at him.

"Finite Incantatem."

"Thanks, Draco."

"Sure."

"Firaga." Sora said, aiming at Harry.

"Incindio." Draco and Riku both sighed, as if to say 'Why me?'

Sora turned the Keyblade (or the oversized the key if you please) up at the sky and yelled "Curaga."

"What the HELL?" Harry shouted.

"Curaga, baka! Gravity!" Sora yelled and Harry fell instantly to the ground.

"Finite Incatatem. Expelliarmus." Both Harry's wand and Sora's blade flew to Draco's hand. "You listen and you listen good. I've been talking with Riku here, and apparently our apparating spells messed up and brought them here. I have no idea how, but none of us pose a threat except for you two, because you see each other as a threat."

"Exactly." Riku said. "Now apologize and make up." Harry blushed. Draco turned to Riku.

"You don't want him to do that."

"Why?"

"Make up equals sex."

"Oh. Right."

During this time Sora held out his hand and his keyblade disappeared from Dracos' hand and into his. Then it disappeared from his hand into golden spirally dust. Riku's blade also disappeared into spirally dust, this time it was purple.

Sora put his hand behind his neck and turned to Harry and bowed his head. "I'm sorry, erm, Harry?"

Harry turned to Draco. "Please don't say I have to do what you and I do with him."

"Oh man, no! He's mine!" Riku said. "Just say the word sorry, it's not that hard."

"Do I have to scream and moan?"

"No."

"Sorry, er, what's-your-face."

"The name's Sora." Sora said.

"Who's everyone else?"

"Well, that's Riku, no touchy. That's Kairi, she arrived on our island from this weird meteor shower, it was weird. That's Selphie, she's the queen of hyper city. That's Tydus, he arrived at our island from this city called Zanarkand from 1000 years ago and Wakka, which is him, led him into our town. They're, like, attached at the hip. It's a bit scary." Sora said, pointing out each person in turn.

Harry turned to Draco. "Sounds like Dean and Seamus."

"And Crabbe and Goyle."

"I thought we agreed never to mention their sexual relationship."

"Same with Thomas and Finnigan."

"Good point."

"Well, umm, anyways. Where are we?" Riku asked.

"We're just outside of Hogsmeade, which is a wizarding town in Scotland. We aren't that far from Hogwarts, school of witchcraft and wizardry." Draco replied.

"Dumbledore's going to want to hear about this." Harry said.

"Is Dumbldore your headmaster?" Sora asked.

"Where's Scotland?" Riku asked.

"In Europe. What, have the intelligence of a troll?" Draco's snobby, aristocratic side was starting to show after being the calm, reasonable one for so long that day.

"Europe? What's Europe?"

"A continent."

"What's a continent?" Sora asked.

"You idiot!" Riku said and smacked the back of Sora's head.

"Ow! Hey!" Sora said and grabbed at his neck.

"Okay, it's like where the main island is right? Balamb and the garden, remember? Galbadia is on a continent, along with the Desert Prison and Dollet. And then there is Esthar on the largest continent."

"Oh!! Okay! I get it now!" Sora exclaimed and smiled.

Harry leaned over to whisper in Draco's ear. "What are they talking about?"

"I have NO idea."

"Maybe Dumbledore will know."

"He had better know!"

"Know what?" Sora asked curiously.

"What the hell is going on. What the hell you're talking about. When the hell this is over." Draco started ticking them off on his hand.

"Okay, stop. Where is this Dumbledore person?" Riku asked.

"At our school. He's the headmaster."

"What's a ... school?" Sora asked.

"A place where you learn."

"Oh! You mean a Garden?"

"No, a garden is where you plant flowers that need to die." Harry said. Then he muttered, "or in Aunt Petunia's case, you also throw in some patches of grass, for a more 'natural' look."

"No ... A Garden is where you learn to become a SeeD." Riku said.

"Whoa! Your Aunt owns a Garden?! She must be so rich." Sora said.

Harry turned to Draco. "No, the troll is smarter."

"Hey! Was that an insult?"

"Yeah, let's just hope Dumbledore can straighten things out in time for our romantic vacation."

"Calm down Sora. Okay, let's split into groups on the way. We'll separate into groups of three with regular amounts of experience."

"But, Riku, we don't know where their Garden is."

"We'll get directions."

"Why split into groups? If Death Eaters attack, you'll die without us, oh, wait that's a good thing." Draco said.

"And few things in Hogwarts actually stay the same, there aren't any monsters, unless you enter the forbidden forest. Since we aren't, it would be better and safer to stay together." Harry said, logically.

"Of course there are monsters you baka! Haven't you seen the effects of the last Lunar Cry? It only happened about a month ago." Sora said.

"What the hell is a Lunar Cry? You aren't related to Trelawny, the old bat. She's as phony as they come! No, things here are much different from where you live, we proved it with the school-garden issue."

"Don't you know? The lunar plane is a plane of monsters. The Lunar Cry happens whenever the monsters gather into one place and drop down to Earth. Thus, the Lunar Cry." Sora answered.

"Yep, the troll is a scholar compared to these people."

"Hey! ... ... What's a troll?"

"Harry's right. Quit arguing and follow us. Harry isn't there a way into the shrieking shack? I know there's a path there, Snape told me."

"We could always break in." and with that, Harry tore some of the boards covering the windows down and climbed in. "It's the safest way, the full moon isn't for two weeks, unless you're all chicken?"

"Ooooooooooooooo! What happens on the Full moon? Is it haunted?" Selphie squealed for the first time.

"No, Selphie, it isn't. Most likely anyway." Kairi answered her.

"How would you know?" Tydus asked.

"She knows everything, ya?" Wakka whispered to Tydus and he nodded in agreement.

"Werewolves turn into their wolf forms during the full moon, otherwise they're just like normal humans. They're just sicker around the full moon. However, there is now a potion called wolfsbane that allows them to keep their human mind during the transformation. Then they're just as harmless as usual." Harry recited, sounding a lot like his know-it-all-friend Hermione.

"Okay then." Riku said with a brow raised.

"Don't listen to them, they're crazy." Sora whispered to him and Riku nodded as an answer.

"Let's lock them in with Remus on the next full moon. That would prove our point, that trolls are as intelligent as Dumbledore and Flammel combined compared to them." Harry said.

"C'mon, let's go already." And Draco climbed in through the hole Harry had made. "You coming?"

"Yay!" Selphie squealed and jumped in the window. Then Wakka and Tydus went in, reluctantly followed by Kairi.

"Crap! I broke a nail!" Kairi yelled. Sora slapped his forehead and Riku groaned.

"Reparo." Harry said and you could hear Kairi squeal and Harry yell for his life. "Ah! Get her away from me!"

"And that's why I don't help people, except for you."

"Last time my butt hurt, you made me have sex with you, and you where on top!!"

"My point exactly!"

"Like I said, they're crazy." Sora said and then climbed in the window while Riku followed. Harry mended the window. If anyone saw the shack later, they'd never know what had expired there, except for the scorch marks on the porch.

Sora: So, that's the first chappie! There's a small button at the bottom of this page that is so very hungry and is begging for the sweet little reviews of the people like you! The readers! So ... R&R and do your reading (and reviewing!)!

Engetsu: For warning, the formatting on this will be very random. It mostly depends on who does it first, and we have no idea when the next chappie will be out, but it should be soon.

Sora: But you only get the next one if we have at least three reviews! So make sure to feed the button that's calling your name. And make sure to not get bit!


	2. Tunnel of Dark

Engetsu: Okay, I have a bone to pick with people who review and aren't very nice. You are going to be considered a piece of fucking shit that should be killed. See my note in the middle of the chapter for what will happen to you. If you have a problem, then don't read this. We aren't making you read it. If any one is, it's their problem, not ours.

Sora: Yeah, she got maddened. Anyways, this is going to go up to the rating of R. Also, it's become kinda dark and it actually has a plot now. Weird huh? It's ending up dark and with a plot. It's just crazy is it not? Anyway, we have a couple of new vitctims of our hyperness. A new coupling. You will find out who they are, just wait! Oh yeah! There's a bit of foul language in this chapter. Let's just say that someone gets maddened.

Disclaimer: There's a fine line between intelegence and insanity. Wait, there's one for love and hate too though, huh? Well, anyway, we don't own that line but we are apart of of. We also don't own Harry Potter or Kingdom Hearts. And that's just the way things go, in Albuquerque.

'Results of Insanity'

Chapter 2: Tunnel of Dark

* * *

Harry and Draco held their wands high. "Lumos!"

"Eep!" Selphie squealed at the sudden light in the tunnel and fell to the ground.

Harry looked back at her. "What? You act like you've never seen Lumos before."

She suddenly was in his face asking, "What's a 'Lumos'? Is it tasty?"

Draco shook his head. "What is she, Ryuichi?" (Engetsu: Couldn't help it, we're watching Gravitation.)

Harry turned to her. "No, it's a spell that lights your way. Very helpful, especially since the Wizarding World doesn't have electricity."

Draco turned to Harry, with a questioning look on his face. "What's elekrity?"

"It's electricity, Draco. It's made by muggles. Forget I said anything."

"But - " Harry shut him up with a kiss. Draco started moaning and pulling Harry close, rubbing at the waist.

"Ooooooooooooooooooooooo!" Selphie squealed and pulled out her video camera and a started to take video.

"Okay, break it up you two." Kairi said and clapped beside their ears. "Selphie's becoming even more hyper."

"But-" Selphie started before being interrupted.

"No. ... Now put away the camera. You can use it later. Okay?"

"Okay ..." Selphie answered sadly.

Harry pulled away from Draco, hair ruffled and a blush on his face. "C'mon, this way." Then he muttered something about 'damn exhibitionists,' to which Draco just smirked. They walked through a door and started down the tunnel to Hogwarts.

The group from the Destiny Islands followed them. They were all in their own conversations of pretty much ... anything.

Riku and Sora were in the back whispering on how it was weird that Draco didn't know what electricity was.

"And they think we're crazy." Sora said. "What do they use as power to make things or cook food? Candles?"

"I have no idea." Riku answered. "How could they live without electricity? I mean-"

"Stop. They're listening in. ... So, how many T-rexuars have you killed?" Sora changed the subject and started to talk normally.

"Umm ... About 5 or so?" Riku said.

"What?! That's, like, impossible!"

"I had a lot of sleep spells." Riku smirked.

Draco leaned over to Harry. "What the hell is a T-rexuar?" he whispered in Harry's ear.

"I have no idea. You have got to quit whispering in my ear. It turns me on, and the last time you did that, I fell asleep in Transfiguration and started moaning in my sleep. It didn't help my grade that I came!" Draco just smirked.

"Anyways, we use fires and magic to cook, and candles and, you guessed it, more magic for lighting. Draco has never even heard of electricity. Only reason I have is that I didn't grow up in the Wizarding World." Harry said to the group, that as far as he was concerned, put trolls on the same level of intelligence as Merlin when compared to them. Draco smirked some more.

"Can't wait until we get to torture those good for nothing muggles. Got to admit, though, they sure as hell trained you well." Harry blushed.

"Whatever you say, Dray." (Engetsu: Read a few DM/HP stories, Dray is a common nickname for Draco.)

Back in the back of the group Riku asked," What exactly is a muggle?" He raised a brow.

"They're probably just saying 'moogle' wrong or something, kupo." Sora answered. (Sora: Moogles say kupo at the end of the most of their sentences while talking to a human.)

"Moogle?!" Selphie squealed. "Where's the moogle? Are there moombas here too?" She then started to search the cave frantically for a moogle or moomba of some kind.

Sora just rolled his eyes and took a moogle plushy from one of his pockets and waved it in the air until the hyper girl saw it.

"Squee!" She said happily and glomped Sora, taking the plush doll.

"I have no idea what you guys are talking about, but a muggle is someone without magic." Harry said while Draco raised an eyebrow. Apparently the Troll had exceeded Merlin when it came to these people.

"Okay then." Riku said with an eyebrow raised.

"Hey, Riku?" Sora asked.

"Yeah?" Riku turned towards Sora.

"I heard the 'you-know-what' sound."

"What's the 'you-know-what' sound?"

"You know, that weird squeegee sound that happens when the heartless move out of the darkness." Sora said in a matter-of-fact way.

"They're here? ... How could they be here? Someone must've summoned them." Riku said as his keyblade formed in his hand and he cast stop.

"I don't know. Ansem must be here or something." Sora answered and oblivion formed in his hand. They then went after the heartless.

Selphie followed with her nanchaku, Tidus with his sword, and Wakka with a blitzball. All while Kairi stood there and watched them fight the creatures off, her eyes glowing in the darkness.

"What the hell?!" Draco looked at Harry's bewildered expression.

"What did they call their Dark Lord again." Harry turned to Draco before he replied.

"Ansem, I think. Why?" Draco thought for a moment after Harry had said this.

"What if they caused it to be possible for the morons to get to our world?"

"What do you mean?"

"If Ansem's their Dark Lord, then what if he and Voldemort are working together? It makes sense, no one is sure about how Voldemort killed many people, or how he got so many supporters so quickly."

"You're right, we'll have to ask Dumbledore. Voldemort is the only one powerful enough to do that other than Dumbledore."

"Yeah, Dumbledore'll know. If he doesn't, then I'll kill him."

"Draco." Harry said warningly. Draco rolled his eyes.

"All right, I won't kill him. I'll just torture him."

"If you do that, then who will lead the light against Voldemort? Then you and I will never be able to be together in the open."

"Fine. But just for you, afterwards I'll kill him."

"Okay, just let me help."

"Yay!!" Draco smiled and started making out with Harry.

"Hey hey hey!" Kairi said and snapped at them. "What did I say about that? Selphie's going to-"

"Squee!" You could hear Selphie squeal and then, there were many flashes of light. "This is almost as good as when Seifer, Zell and Squall had that threesome!"

"They what?!" Sora asked, stunned.

"Where's the footage? It'll work for good evidence." Riku said, suddenly in front of her, his eyes gleaming.

"They made me burn it." Selphie said in a hyper tone.

"Whew." Sora said, relieved. Riku just slumped.

"Demo ... I have copies!" Selphie said and held them up. "I also have extra copies of Squall, Zell and Sor- Merf?"

Sora was now behind Selphie with his hand over her mouth. "I thought you burned those. Give'm to me." He whispered and held out his hand and Selphie put the pictures on the platform. He looked them over and smiled "And the video."

"That's at home." Selphie said sadly. "I wanna keep watching it over and over again."

"Okay, just don't show anyone."

"Kairi's already seen it." Selphie answered and you could hear Kairi snicker. Sora twitched.

"Okay, whatever. Just never mention that incident again. Hear me?" Sora asked as Selphie nodded. Riku stood in the background with confusion written on his face.

Draco and Harry separated, Harry blushing furiously. Draco turned to Selphie. "I want those photos when they get developed. Those are definitely getting framed."

Harry was still blushing. "Draco, why don't you tell them about your idea."

"Okay, first of all, who is Ansem?"

"Ansem?" Riku asked and twitched. "He's a psychotic maniac that took over my body at one point and tried to make me kill Sora. ... That's all you need to know." Riku glared into space and then started down the tunnel.

"Riku! Wait!" Sora said and ran after him. "There might be more heartless."

"Riku, stop! That's part of what I needed to know. Is he trying to destroy your world, just an all around evil guy?" Draco asked, following Riku and Sora with Harry behind him.

"I don't want to talk about it!" Riku yelled at Draco, now turned around to face him. Tears rolled down his face in silent crying as his body went stoic and started to shake. "He's an evil, evil man that should be destroyed in the most painful and possibly hurtful way. He did things that ... that are unspeakable. ... That's all that you should know."

Harry stepped in between Riku and Draco. "Thank you, Riku. That sounds like Voldemort. He's an evil wizard that's trying to take over the Wizarding World and kill all muggles. He killed my parents when I was a year old. He died then, but two years ago, his most faithful servant resurrected him using my blood. Trust me, he was extremely kind when he killed my parents, he just used the killing spell instead of torturing them." Draco nodded.

"My father is one of his followers, I've seen what he does to them. Voldemort needs to die. My theory is that they might be working together. If they are, then they would have made a connection between our world and yours, which would have made it possible for you to come here."

"You have to admit, it explains a lot." Harry said.

Sora stepped up and started to talk. "I see what you are saying, both of you, I do. It is very possible for this but, it may not be them working together. For instance, Voldemort's evil most likely brought the heartless here and that opened the connection. But, that doesn't mean they are working together. Another thing, if what you say of this Voldemort is true, then, Ansem is the worse."

The others then joined them and started to listen to their conversation of emotion.

"What 'cha talkin' 'bout, ya?" Wakka asked.

"Someone you've never met." Riku answered unemotionally.

Harry shook his head. "No, you know nothing about Volde-"

"No, you know nothing!" Riku yelled at him.

Harry glared at him. "You'd be surprised at what I know. My parents were very active against him. That's why he killed them. Believe me when I say, that he would kill for the fun of it. There are few in the Wizarding World who will actually say his name, they just refer to him as 'you-know-who.' The ENTIRE Wizarding World, save a few. Even his followers. He's known for sending his Death Eaters, his followers, to rape and kill muggles just for the sake of killing them. Why? Because his father was a muggle who left his mother when he discovered she was a witch. So, Voldemort was raised in an orphanage. He never forgave them, for some reason. The things he does to his Death Eaters is unspeakable, and they're treated better than those he hates. Guess what? I'm on the top of his to kill list. I know nothing? Hell no. Fuck the world, THEY KNOW NOTHING. Anyone who says otherwise is a fucking piece of shit that needs to try and live a day in my fucked up life. Yes, I don't know everything, but I sure as hell know more than you'd think."

Riku started to smirk throughout the speech it becoming wider and wider until it was a large smile. Then, he started to laugh hysterically. "Ah, you see, if that is the worst of it then, Ansem is still the worse. Also, at least this Voldemort of yours has a reason for what he's doing. And, if you believe I should be afraid of this Voldemort, you're dead wrong." He said. Then, and dark gate formed behind him and he put his hand to it and started in.

"Riku, stop! You said you wouldn't." Sora said and clasped onto his arm. Riku looked down at him and patted his head.

"Don't worry Sora. I'll be back later. I just need some time alone." Riku answered and pulled Sora's grip off of him and continued into the portal as it disappeared.

Draco leaned over to whisper in Harry's ear. "Why didn't you tell him that Voldemort raped your grandmother, resulting in your mother?" Harry closed his eyes and drew a shaky breath.

"Because I'm still coming to terms with that. Besides, that's too personal. And why didn't you tell him that Voldemort shares your parent's bed at night?"

"Good point."

"Look what happened now! Huh? You made him leave, now something horrible may happen." Sora said, obviously in hysterics. "Do you know what you just did?!"

"No, but do you know what he did?" Draco asked. He didn't think Harry could answer without suffering a major breakdown. He held Harry close and rubbed his back comfortingly.

"He went to the End of the Worlds. That's where Ansem resides. He claimed his dark powers from Ansem and he can go there at his own will. He can also summon the heartless. When he's entirely pissed he goes there, just to kill something. But Ansem has been there lately and Riku has been getting ... ... hurt pretty badly. It's not good, not good at all." Sora answered.

"You know how I said Voldemort killed my parents? Well, my mother was his daughter. He raped my grandmother. He killed her, and tried to kill me. Because of him, I was raised without my parents, by my aunt and uncle. Guess what? They hate magic, and anything to do with it. Including me. I was forced to do all the chores around the house, while my cousin was spoiled rotten. Then I get to Hogwarts, where he tries to kill me every year. And, this is the good one, I have to go back every year!! I'm his grandson, and he insists on trying to kill me. I've never had a child hood because of that bastard." Draco nodded.

"He's the reason we can't be together in public. As far as they're concerned, we are enemies, but we're not. And we can't be together until he's dead. You have no idea what it's like to know that he's in your house, as you sleep, and fucking with both your parents. And if you do anything that he doesn't approve of, grades, anything, you get beaten. Worst is, he'd kill me if it weren't for the fact that it would raise suspicion if I suddenly died."

" ... ... Whatever." Sora said after a paused and turned around. "Let's just get going now. The sooner I keep moving, the better my mind doesn't wander."

Harry and Draco walk to the end of the tunnel. Harry touches the knot and they quickly climb out.

Sora and the others follow. "So which way do we go now?" Sora asked.

"Just follow us." Harry and Draco started to walk.

Sora nodded and followed while Selphie, Kairi, Tidus, and Wakka followed quietly behind them, adoring the landscape.

Harry looked over his shoulder at them and said. "You see that tree that's moving around violently? The tunnel we came through comes out at the bottom of it. It was planted the year a werewolf came to Hogwarts. There's a knot at the base, that if you press it, will make the tree stop thrashing." Draco rolled his eyes.

"Before you ask, he is insane. Unfortunately, it's all true."

"But that's why you love me." Harry said, smiling brightly.

"Yeah, but you can certainly be a pain." Harry pouted and Draco laughed. He started kissing Harry passionately, until he heard Hagrid coming out of the forest. He pulled away and pushed every one into the bushes to hide until the half-giant had passed.

Sora looked over at Draco and raised an eyebrow at him. "Why'd you do that? And who is that person?"

Draco slammed his hand over Sora's mouth, and then whispered, "Shut the hell up. We can't be seen until we get to the headmaster. Even then we may have to hide. Unfortunately, we don't know how to do a disillusionment charm. That was Hagrid- Ew!" He then pulled his hand away from Sora's mouth and rubbed it on his pants. Sora just snickered and smiled at him. He whacked the back of Sora's head. "Moron."

"Hey! Ow ... " Sora said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Anyways, that was Hagrid. He's the groundskeeper. Yes, he is loyal to our fight against Voldemort, but he can't keep a secret. Not to mention he's obsessed with any dangerous creature in existence."

"You only say that because of Buckbeak." Harry said. (Engetsu: confused, the person who first reviewed, you had better hope I never find out who you are, 'cause if I do, let's just say that Ansem and Voldemort will look like Mother Theresa when I'm through with you. To simplify it for you: YOU. WILL. DIE. got it? Sorry, that's it for my rant.)

"Yes, but I am right. Fluffy, I say no more."

"Good point, please don't ever remind me of that three headed dog again."

"Fine, just don't mention that damned Hippogriff."

"Fine."

Sora stood. "Let's go now." He then started to walk towards a large castle. Soon they were in front of a large statue. "So, how do we open this thing?"

Harry turned to Draco. "Do you remember the password?"

"No. Just that it has to do with cats."

"Kit Kats! Yay!" Selphie said as the statue swirled and started to raise.

"Eh?" Sora asked as he felt some arms around his shoulders and stomach. "Riku?"

"I'm back." Riku whispered into Sora's ear and started to suck on it. Sora gave a small moan and leaned into Riku.

"Squee!" Selphie squealed and tried to take a picture of them. "Hey, it won't work. Not fair."

Draco snickered and Harry smiled as he stepped onto the moving staircase. Harry turned to her. "I forgot to tell you that electricity doesn't work here. Don't worry, we can ask Dumbledore for a wizarding camera for you."

"Yay!" Selphie squealed again.

Tidus and Wakka walked onto the staircase too. Then Riku followed, dragging a slightly dazed Sora.

Harry knocked on the door.

"Come in. I was expecting you, since you never arrived at your cabin in Antarctica." Harry sighed. Why did Dumbledore have to know everything? Sora laughed, while Riku smirked. "I didn't know there were six of you, I just knew that a few had shown up. You'll have to attend Hogwarts this year. Lemon drop anyone?" Harry and Draco immediately turned them down.

The other six took one, except for Riku who answered with a light glare and a "No thank you."

Dumbledore smiled. "You remind me of Severus. He always turns them down with a look of disgust." He then noticed Selphie, who was happily sucking away at her lemon drop. A light blush spread on his cheeks, though you couldn't see it. He smiled a little more.

Harry raised an eyebrow. Riku, like Snape? 'Yeah,' he thought, 'and I'm the slutty, gay princess of China.'

Riku smirked at Dumbledore's remark and gave a slight bow. "Why, thank you. I used to know a man named Severus. Very loyal."

Draco's head snapped to Riku. What was he talking about? "Headmaster, Harry and I have a theory about how they got here."

"By all means, Mr. Malfoy, do tell." Dumbledore invited.

Draco took a deep breath. "They say that they have a dark lord called Ansem. What if he and Voldemort were working together? Then there would already be a connection between our worlds." Dumbledore stroked his beard.

"No, I don't think so. Our spies would have informed us." Draco sighed. It was the only explaination.

"Question, sir. Spies? Who are they?" Riku asked.

"Spies for what?" Sora asked.

Dumbledore sighed. "I'm afraid I can not tell you that until we know whether you're loyal or not. You will all stay in the Gryffindor Tower until the beginning of term. Now, is there any thing else?"

Riku glared.

"Ummm ... My camera broke. Could I get a new one?" Selphie asked Dumbledore.

Dumbledore smiled. "Sure. Stay after the others leave and I can show you how to use it."

Then everyone left the room except for Selphie and Dumbledore. "Why did he keep her in there after we left for?" Sora asked after they got into the hall.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Who knows?"

(Meanwhile, in Dumbledore's office...)

"Ah, here it is." He picked up the camera and handed it to Selphie. "Press this button to take a picture. I'll have Severus teach you how to develop the pictures." He was blushing from being alone with her.

"Squee!! Thanks!" Selphie squealed. Albus blushed even more and kissed her on the cheek. She blushed and gave a little giggle.

(Back with the rest...)

Sora turned to talk with Riku and noticed something strange. Instead of the normal aquamarine, Riku's eyes were a golden color. "W-why are your eyes golden, Riku?" He asked.

"Contacts." Riku answered and pecked him on the lips and then gave a smirk.

* * *

Sora: Yay! And now you know. The new coupling is DumbledorexSelphie. Yes, we are crazy. But, just wait until later, more dark stuffs and craziness. There will also be a bit of mPreg on Engetsu's part and yeah. Another thing, the button at the bottom of the page is calling your name, wanting to be fed your precious reveiws. Thanksies!

P.S. Thank you to mz hellfire, SoraJhannoa, and confused for reviewing!


	3. Since the Surprise was Ruined

Sora-chan: Do not worry everyone, the DumbledorexSelphie pairing thing while be fixed. So, please, don't stop reading this story if that grosses you out! –begs the people to not stop reading- Anyway, I don't even know how we go the idea for that, all I know is that we were drinking root beer. So, enjoy the chappie!

Results of Insanity

Chapter 3: Since the surprise was ruined ...

* * *

It was now the beginning of the new school year and the group of six from the Destiny Islands were standing at the front of the Great Hall, waiting to be sorted like the first years had done a short while ago.

"Before we tuck in, I'm sure you all are wondering about the students that have yet to be seated. They are exchange students from one of Japan's many magic schools. Please wait while your new classmates are sorted, and please make them feel welcome in your houses." Dumbledore sat down. Professor McGonnagal walked in front of them.

"You know the drill, when I call your name, step forward and you will be sorted. Everheart, Sora." Sora stepped forward and put on the hat.

"Well, well, well. From another dimension, eh? Very well. Kind, caring, loyal, and quite a bit of bravery. My, Slytherin wouldn't be a good choice. Nor would Ravenclaw, learning isn't what you'd rather do. That leaves Hufflepuff or Gryffindor, but where to put you?"

"Wahhh! It talks!" Sora said aloud for everyone to hear and almost fell off of the stool he was sitting on.

"Well of course I do, how else would I be able to sort you? After that, it seems like Gryffindor would be the better choice, a Hufflepuff would have had either more or less dramatics. Believe me, I've had enough of them pass out while I was sorting them from shock. You will do well in GRYFFINDOR!!" McGonnagal picked up the hat, and Harry was waving for Sora to join him and two others.

Sora got off the stool and past Riku with a whispering notion, "Riku, the hat talks." He said in a bit of shock.

"I know, the whole room heard your declaration." Riku said.

"Ah, crap." Sora said and slumped on his way to the Gryffindor table with Harry and his two friends.

"Keto, Kairi." Kairi stepped forward and put on the hat.

"My, my, my! You certainly are a sly one, though there seems to be a bit of heart, much more than your father. High intelligence, that would help your cunning plans. And ambition!! Hufflepuffs are too kind, Gryffindors are too loyal, neither of which are qualities you possess. But which is it, Slytherin or Ravenclaw?" Kairi smirked.

"Which represents what?"

"Slytherins are sly, cunning, often thought of as evil. Ravenclaws are intelligent and classified as know-it-alls because of all their knowledge."

"Hmm....put me in Ravenclaw, I don't anyone to foil my plans."

"RAVENCLAW!!" Kairi smirked again and joined her housemates.

McGonnagal raised an eyebrow at the Slytherin behavior, but carried on. "Kin, Wakka."

"HUFFLEPUFF!!"

"Shikai, Tidus."

"HUFFLEPUFF!!"

"Taiyo, Selphie."

"Now I've seen hyper-activity in its purest form! Cheerful, loyal, and what a mind!! And to keep your budding relationship with the headmaster a secret! My dear, you are a Ravenclaw if I ever saw one!"

"Squee! Thank you!"

"Of course, RAVENCLAW!!" She bounced over to the Ravenclaw table and sat next to Kairi.

"Yamakai, Riku."

"Well, plenty of loyalty, intelligence, stubbornness and ambition. But all of that jealousy! Why be jealous, when you're the closest any one will be to him? I've seen his heart, it belongs to you. Sly, cunning, you'd do well in the serpent's den."

"But ... I want to be with Sora." He tried to whine.

"No, Gryffindor will make you miserable, believe me. Last time I put a Slytherin in Gryffindor, he hated his love for nearly six years. All that time they could have been together, wasted. He would have had many more friends had he been in Slytherin. No, this time I will not bend. SLYTHERIN!!" Riku slowly started walking to the Slytherin table. He was about half-way to the table, when he suddenly turned around and sprinted for the Gryffindor table. He had almost made it, when Dumbledore got out his wand and spelled him to the Slytherin table. Where Riku started sulking when he realized he was stuck to the seat.

Dumbledore stood up. "Well, since our new DADA teacher hasn't arrived with the - "

The doors of the Great Hall slammed open, and two blurs streaked to the head table, followed by the notorious Sirius Black.

"Sorry we're late! Sora-chan forgot to bring the oars, so we had to go back and get them," the brown haired girl said, glaring at her silver haired companion, who was petting the black and white kitten on her shoulder. The brown haired girl was six feet tall, with blue eyes and silver crescent moons in the pupils. She was very slender, and it didn't seem like she could fall from all of the grace she walked with. An oar was slung over her shoulder.

The silver haired girl had two cat ears on the sides of her head (Sora: If you know what Chobits is, it's like that only they're more foxish and kitty-ish. Silver with orange tips.) with several earrings hanging down from her left ear and only one on the right. She was five feet five inches tall and her eyes were red with gold streaks around the pupils. She held another oar with her right hand, as the other one petted the kitten. "Hey, it wasn't my fault I forgot, Engetsu! You two were rushing me." She said and stopped petting the kitten to give her friend a soft glare.

Engetsu held up her hands in front of her. "Black's the one who was doing all the rushing, besides, I asked you if you had them right before we left!" She then muttered, "damn sisters, can't remember anything and blame me for it."

"You did? I don't remember that." Sora-chan said in a seemingly innocent tone.

Engetsu scowled, then closed her eyes (for once) and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Whatever, is it too late to get sorted? I don't want another year of boredom, since we've surpassed America's school system."

Dumbledore nodded.

"Aoi, Sora."

"Another Sora, unusual for an unusual name, though lovely, never the less. My, much more hyper than that Taiyo girl, especially when mixed with root beer! What is it, child, the bubbles? Finished the Japanese school system? I sure hope you're here for the culture and not to learn, because frankly, there's not much you don't know."

"Oh no, sir. I'm not just here for a bit more learning but also to be the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher with a bit of Blacks' help of course. You see, since I'll be a student here, I'm not allowed to be teaching, so I will just be making the lesson plans and establishing the homework plans. As you could probably say, I'm the director behind the scenes and he's the actor performing in the play." Sora-chan interrupted for a brief explanation.

"I can see. Very brave, I see you've fought along side Engetsu for many millennia. Very loyal, have to be, when you're Engetsu's friend. All of the betrayals, many secrets. Better be GRYFFINDOR!!"

Sora-chan took the old hat off and stood, then gave it to McGonnagal and gave a slight bow. Then she started towards the table, after getting her oar from Engetsu, and sat down next to the other Sora.

"Umihebi, Engetsu." She rolled her eyes.

"As if we don't know where I'll go." Everyone looked at her questioningly, and she just smirked when a snake poked its head out of her shirt. "Good Hebi, just go back to sleep. I'll wake you when it's food time," she said lovingly to the snake.

"YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!!"

"Yeah, yeah, just sort me already." Engetsu said irritably.

"Yes, well, loyal, brave, intelligent, though that comes with your race, doesn't it? Kind, but you have many secrets, don't you? Sneaky when you wish to be. Few things that you hide can be found within the next few years. Barely, just barely, I think I may be able to sort you. You are barely SLYTHERIN!!"

She got up and glided to the Slytherin table, ignoring all the looks for her sudden personality change, stroking her pet snake. Dumbledore stood up and clapped his hands. "Let the feast begin!" Food suddenly appeared on the tables, amazing the first years.

The Destiny Island group were all amazed, just like the first years. Soras' eyes grew large and he started to dig into the food instantly, splattering food over everyone except for Sora-chan, who had a shield up. "Calm down Sora-kun." Sora-chan said to him.

He stopped for a moment and looked at her. "How do you know my name?" He asked.

"I can read your mind of course." She answered.

"Eh?" He asked bewildered.

Yeah, me too. Damn demon. Sora-chan heard Engetsu say in her head.

Ha ha! I know! Sora-chan answered back. Then she started smiling and laughing while the people around her looked at her like she was crazy.

Which you are.

Yeah, whatever. Are there any cute guys over there or anything?

Ya see the guy that just can't seem to get up, for some reason? He's kind of bishi. And the other silver haired guy sitting next to him? Yeah. But I got to say, that Professor Snape overshadows 'em all. Vox's still the cutest bishonen, though.

Ha ha! Okay then. ... I still think that Evil's better. Sora-chan answered and cut Engetsu off and looked at the people around her. "What? Don't you know what telepathy is?" She asked before everyone went back to their food.

That's only 'cause he's yours. Vox's the best. Besides, has Evil even kissed you yet? No? I thought so. Ja mata. Engetsu turned to Draco and Riku. "So, where is the Serpent's Den? I know it's in the dungeons, but that's it."

Draco nodded. "I'll show you. What does you and Aoi's last names mean, anyway?" Engetsu looked at him.

"Aoi means red, and Umihebi is a combination of two words. Umi means sea and hebi means snake or serpent. So, my last name is sea serpent." Draco's eyes widened a bit.

"And that snake is?"

"My pet, Hebi." Draco's eyes widened.

"You're pet?! But snakes aren't allowed!!" The crescent moons in Engetsu's eyes turned through the phases of the moon, returning to their original positions. She smirked.

"Do you really think I care?" Draco paled and leaned back, putting distance between himself and the insane she-elf sitting in front of him.

Riku laughed at him. "It's not that scary, in fact, not scary at all." He drank some pumpkin juice out of his silver goblet and looked as though he wasn't trying to get up to get to Sora anymore.

Engetsu raised an eyebrow. "Well, I don't know about 'not scary at all', but you're right. She's not that scary, and she's very helpful. I wouldn't fear, unless you piss me off. Then you're doomed, whether it's from me or Hebi."

Riku laughed again. "Yes, I would believe so." Engetsu nodded.

"Good to know at least someone here listens to me. I can tell you right now, Sora-chan rarely does. Damn demons; never listen to anybody, whether they're right or not."

"That is very true. It's especially so for those without hearts." Engetsu nodded.

"I've heard about dimensions with demons without hearts. I have never seen one, but I knew I would back when I first started learning about magic. Elf's intuition, I guess you could say, right Draco?" Draco stopped trying to get away without any one noticing.

"Demons without hearts? What are they called?"

"Huh? ... What are we talking about?" Riku asked, seemingly innocent. Draco scowled.

"Demons without hearts, I just want to know what they're called!"

Riku gave a small glare before smiling and giving his answer. "Oh yeah, that! Ha ha, they're called heartless I believe."

Draco's eyes widened. "Really? So that's what we ran into!" Engetsu looked accusingly at Draco, although it was a very lazy glare.

"And you say a snake is scary. Considering that I found Hebi in a garden, I do believe whatever you found had to have been much scarier than my precious, little Hebi."

"Back home, the serpents are much larger, at least six feet long. They usually use magic also and petrification. I guess you could say that they were basilisks."

Engetsu nodded. "There is a species that is called a basilisk. The sight of it will petrify a person and to look straight into its eyes will kill someone. Serpents are just another word for snake."

Riku just smirked at her and at some fish. Engetsu shook her head and kept feeding her snake chicken, occasionally eating a few bites herself. Soon, the plates cleared themselves and Dumbledore stood up.

"Now that we are all fed and watered, I have a few reminders before we all go to bed. First, the Forbidden Forest is forbidden unless you have proved to me and the professors that you are strong enough to handle it, as long as they know where you are. Second, sixth and seventh years are allowed in Hogsmeade whenever they are out of classes, as long as they are passing and a teacher knows where they are. Same goes for those allowed in the forest. Thirdly, all merchandise from Weasley's Wizarding Weezes is strictly forbidden at Filch's request. Now that that's out of the way, first years follow your house prefects to your dormitories. Sleep well."

Everyone rose and started to leave the Great Hall, Ravenclaws and Gryffindors going to their respective towers, the Hufflepuffs toward the kitchens, and the Slytherins to the dungeons. Both Sora-chan and Sora-kun ran up to Harry.

"Harry! What's the password?" Sora-kun asked. Harry turned to him.

"Sorry, I don't know it yet. Hermione and Ron know, they're Head Boy and Girl. Oi! Hermione! What's the password?" Hermione glared at him.

"Why? Want to go 'fight' with Draco?" Hermione snarled. Harry rolled his eyes.

"No, we would like to get to the tower faster so we can go to bed."

"Yes! Please!" Sora-kun said with big eyes and a pout.

Hermione sighed. "Fine. It's 'Kairi must die.' Don't know why, it just is." Harry grinned.

"Thanks, Hermione." Sora-chan burst out laughing. Sora-kun raised an eyebrow.

"Okay ... then." Sora-kun said.

"Come on Sora-kun! Let's go, I'm bored!" Sora-chan said and picked up Sora-kun and was almost instantly at the picture of the fat lady in the pink dress. Sora-chan set down Sora-kun and waved at the picture. "Konbanwa! Genki desu ka? Good afternoon! How are you?"

Harry ran up behind them. "Kairi must die." The fat lady nodded and opened up to allow them into the Gryffindor common room.

Sora-chan raised an eyebrow at Harry. Sora-kun sat there staring at Sora-chan in shock from being carried so fast over such a long distance.

Harry shook his head. "I'm going to bed. Girls' dormitories are up the right hand staircase, boys up the left. All your stuff should be up there already, except for your cat and oar." Harry then turned and started up the stairs to the boys' rooms. "I would recommend getting some sleep. It will be a long week if you don't."

Both Soras nodded their heads and went to the separate staircases. As soon as Sora-chan went into her room, she looked for her trunk and put her oar beside her bed and Sairah on one of the many pillows. Then Sora-chan sat on the bed and reopened her connection to Engetsu.

Hey, Engetsu! You there? Answer me will you? She asked.

Will you give me a minute? The idiot who's leading us clearly doesn't know the fastest way to the Slytherin Dormitories!

Engetsu was fuming, to say the least. Unfortunately, Draco apparently hadn't explored the dungeons at all in his seven years at Hogwarts. Considering that the dungeons were serpent territory, she didn't want to know how little he knew of the rest of the school. Engetsu would just take a shortcut, but there was a little problem. She didn't know the password!! Finally, they stopped in front of a picture of Salazar Slytherin and a snake. Draco turned to face the rest of his house.

"This is the entrance to the Slytherin Dormitories. Slytherin is all about winning, being the best, and doing whatever it takes to get there. It's a harsh world out there, and the people in our house will treat you better than any one outside of it. They will torment you because of your house. It would do you well to learn how to get revenge, without being caught. Once we go in, you are to go to your rooms to unpack for five minutes. Then you are to come out to listen to our Head of House, Professor Snape." He turned to the portrait. "Elves rule, humans drool." He led the way into the common room. "This is the common room, where our Head of House will speak to us. Down the left hall are the boy's rooms, the right the girl's. Once you find your year, you will enter the common room strictly for your year. Then you will find your name plaque. You are to replace this with a picture of your choice. It can be changed at any time, as well as your personal password. See you in five minutes." Draco swept down the boys hall and into his room. Engetsu walked down the girls' hall.

She found the fifth years' common room, and then her plaque. Engetsu's head tilted to the side. She thought for a moment, and then pulled out a picture of her and Sora-chan. They were in their yukatas, Sora's was red while Engetsu's was green. What do you think Hebi, perfect, isn't it?

Very.

"Hisakata." She walked in, petting her pet snake. There was a four poster bed with green curtains, a dark green bed spread, silver pillows and sliver trimmings. There was a dresser/vanity in a corner, a book case, a desk, and a wardrobe. All of the wood was a very dark mahogany. There were two doors. The first lead to a small bathroom, also done in green and silver, accented with the dark wood. The second was a shortcut to the forbidden forest. Engetsu smirked. She knew that she was the only one with a second door. Apparently Dumbledore understood the need for her to be able to get to the forest quickly. Five minutes later, she left for the main common room, where Professor Snape was waiting.

He sneered as the last of the Slytherins entered the common room. "I see that you all some how managed to get into Slytherin. Congratulations. I will be the only one of your teachers to give you a break. At least, as far as the rest of the school knows. Failure will not be tolerated. If you think that Slytherin is going to be easy, then you need to be resorted. I don't want to hear about how the other houses hate you. If you fail a class, or the OWLs or NEWTs, then request a resorting. You will not be tolerated in here. Since you are basically guaranteed to pass Potions, I expect you to use that time to get to the top of your other classes. The only ones you are allowed to fall behind of are the Ravenclaws and any know-it-alls who do nothing but study. Rule breaking will not be tolerated. Unless - " here he smirked, "you don't get caught. Bed. Now." All of the Slytherins went back to their rooms to either unpack or go to sleep. Engetsu did neither, but pulled out a book and started reading.

Back in the Gryffindor Dorms, Sora-chan had set up a wall around her bed and the bed wasn't even there anymore and the mattress lay alone on the floor in a corner. The mattress was covered with the red and gold trimmed comforter and about fifty pillows, setting it up as a bit of a large nest to curl up in. There was a small, burgundy dresser in one of the other corners. Beside the bed was a small nightstand that was of the same wood of the dresser. On the nightstand was a small picture frame with the same picture in it as Engetsu had put at her door.

The walls of the room where covered with reddish wallpaper and the one window she had included had red drapes over it. The window overlooked the courtyard and the Forbidden Forest. Sephiroth's theme from FFVII was playing the background of the room and Sora-chan sat on her bed with her laptop and was typing.

In Slytherin, Engetsu finished her book, _Makeout Paradise_. That was nasty.

Then why did you read it? Hebi asked.

I wanted to know why it was so interesting that Kakashi would read it during an entire fight.

Oh.

Yeah. Probably should start unpacking my books, huh?

Yeah, you should. Engetsu walked over to her trunk, pulled out her shrunken books, and unshrunk them. She started organizing them into alphabetical order and putting them on the shelves. It would take her most of the night, but as long as she had half an hour of sleep, she would be fine. Actually, even forty-five minutes would be oversleeping for the she-elf. And things were bad if she overslept regularly.

Engetsu! You there? Sora-chan asked in her head and then yawned. How's your room? I had to fix mine a bit.

Engetsu considered not answering for a moment. But, she knew if she didn't, then Sora wouldn't speak to her for at least a week, maybe a month. Engetsu wasn't sure if it was a bad thing or a good thing.

My room's okay. Needs some more book shelves, I just barely started unpacking and the book case is already stuffed.

Okay, I'll bring some over real quick! What's your guys' password?

You had better tell me yours first.

Okakies! It's 'Kairi must die.' Now what's yours?

You won't believe it. 'Elves rule, humans drool.' I kid you not. Anyways, to get to my room, you have to go down the hallway to the right until you see a plaque that says 'Fifth Year Girls.' Go through the door and look for the picture of you and me in our yukatas. You know, the one in the fall, in front of the Tokyo temple? Knock, and I'll let you in. There's no way I'm giving you my personal password.

I know all that already! Did you forget the map that Dumbledore gave me and I configurated it so I can see the map of anything I want in the school with exact detail? Sora asked before picking up six mahogany wooden shelves. Engetsu scowled.

Bring the map. NOW. Anyways, I've got unpacking to do. Engetsu pulled out her clothes and started putting the dresses and robes in the wardrobe.

Okay. Oh yeah! I made a copy for you too. Be there in a moment, bye! Sora-chan said before she cut her friend off from her thoughts.

In about five minutes, Engetsu heard a knock on her door. She walked over and opened it. "Finally. Anyways, aren't you forgetting something when it comes to me and maps?"

"Sorry, I was having some trouble with the shelves." Sora-chan answered. "Yeah, whatever about the map, just thought that you might want one for Vox or something." Sora-chan tossed the shelves to Engetsu.

"That's pretty much all they're good for. Anyways, I can't believe I have that many books. Okay, so I can, but it's still insane. Ah well, want to go to the forest sometime? I have a direct entrance from here."

"Oooo! Okay!" Sora said excitedly. Oh! Hey Hebi!

Konbanwa, Sora-chan. Did my mistress tell you about the book she read?

No, what book?

Make Out Paradise. Engetsu answered while hanging the shelves on the wall.

Sora-chan just laughed and then gave a yawn. "Anyways, I got to get to bed, got classes tomorrow and all. And besides, Sairah's crying for me. Bye bye!" Sora-chan waved and was instantly gone from the room and back in the Gryffindor tower and on her bed, sleeping.

* * *

Sora-chan: Like I said earlier, it will be okay! Anyways, please feed the button or we most likely won't update anmore. 


End file.
